Various flat panel display devices capable of reducing weight and volume have been developed. As these flat panel display devices, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
Among them, the organic light emitting display device, which displays an image using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination between electrons and holes, has advantages in which it has a rapid response speed and may be driven at a low power.